The primary objective is to determine the molecular mechanisms involved in "activation" of the glucocorticoid receptor from DDT1 cells. The working hypothesis suggests that the receptor in a multimeric metalloprotein which, upon binding of a glucocorticoid, dissociates into a dimer or monomer structure. The receptor dissociation has as a component a change in the metal complex which perhaps is responsible for the quaternary structure of the protein. When the protein is dissociated additional modification may occur before it is able to perform its biological role in the cells nucleus. Monoclonal antibodies to intact and dissociated receptors will be developed to help understand the structure of the protein. The long term objective is to generate enough information about receptor structure and function to facilitate the design of compounds which might act to enhance (for chemotherapy) or reduce (treat endocrinological disorders involving glucocorticoids) receptor function.